Scout-One shots
by Purplepowergurl
Summary: Just some One-Shots i wrote from my mind.
1. Tentaspy x Scout

Silence...  
A small sound bounced in the room as some lone water drops fell on the ground.  
A slick sounding sound suddenly echoes in the room.  
The tied up Blu scout, whose vision was cut off with a blindfold, grew nervous at the thought which monster could find him here.  
Silence again...  
Nothing was moving at all , not even a small drop of water.  
The Bostonian's fear wasn't heard, his mouth was muffled by an gag which is tightly put around the blu's foul mouth.  
Something grabbed him and peeled his clothes off , slowly, it seemed to enjoy to look at the young man's body.  
Suddenly it moves it's tentacles over the Scouts body touching him in places , which shouldn't be touched at all.  
At least not by someone or something else.  
The blu never had a problem with touching himself there but for him it's a no go to be touched there if it wasn't himself.  
As he was lost in his thoughts as he felt a slimy object on his member.  
It rubbed at his tip making him moan and his cheeks grew red from embarrassment.  
"Don't be afraid, I will make you feel good"  
"Huh?! S-Spy?"  
"Non, I'm not Spy. Je suis le monsieur Emile~"  
It spoke beautiful French before it removes the gag completely, before it stuffs two huge tentacles in the young man's mouth.  
The younger trashes a bit as the tentacles we're shoved down his throat.  
If this wasn't enough already another tentacle gently presses against the Bostonian's entrance.  
"N-no not t-there" he moaned only to have his mouth stuffed with thick tentacles again.  
The slimy objects move in the scouts hole, rubbing against the pink walls.  
"F-fuck. Ngh" the Bostonian moaned as thick tentacles rub against his prostate.  
The tentacle monster moaned as the tight walls began to squeeze his tentacles, coming inside.  
He fills up the young mans hole and his stomach since his tentacles are shoved in his throat really deep.  
The BLU moans as his orgasm washes over him.  
His body shudders violently as he released his cum on his stomach and chest.  
Exhausted and panting he lies on the floor, still feeling his hole pulse , the aftershocks of his orgasm makes him weak.  
"I'm Sorry , I just couldn't resist Mon Cherie" the monster laughed and disappeared.


	2. Scout x Scout

It seemed like a normal battle , but the BLU Scout knew there something hasn't seen his RED Counterpart yet which is not normal since he a really annoying person and he loves to mock the younger male a should hate his RED Counterpart , he is like a bully to him but he still is worried about RED next days feel like they are slowed down but that doesn't change the fact that the BLU Bostonian imagines the worst scenes, this is not going to help in any was when he made a Plan. It is kinda naive to sneak into the red base at night but hell if the RED Scout avoids him he has to take the lead and make sure that he's still everyone was asleep in the BLU base he takes up his plan and quickly runs to the RED base ,making no tiny sound as he ran through the seemed to lead to success but a hidden crate in the snow ruins his landed in the snow directly in front of the RED Scout's feet "Wh-What the fuck man?!" he yelled at the BLU and pulls his scattergun out , aiming it directly at his counterpart's head "why the fuck are you here huh?! are you tryin' to steal our briefcase again?!".Tears began to form in the BLU Scouts eyes "N-no i-i just wanna talk with ya , don't shoot me please!" , The RED Scout believed his trick , of course the tears were just actor tears , having a spy as a step dad sometimes has its benefits. The RED puts his weapon away but still in reach , he seems to be nervous."You know RED , you acted weird for the past days. I just wanna know what the matter is.." "Why do you care?" The younger Bostonian hadn't an answer for this question and only blushed when he realized that he has a huge crush on his RED counterpart. Suddenly the RED's lips touched his own , the older Bostonian kissed him gently. They started to make out and the BLU pushed his tongue into the RED's mouth. He pulled back as he felt the older Scout's hand on his crotch , moaning as he rubbed his member through the uniform pants. The RED counterpart grinned , it was so easy to get the BLU on the bottom."Ngh Red please just fuck me!".The blu began moaning and begging , he needed the friction, he needed his counterparts older scout pulled away from the younger and coats his fingers with blu was flipped on his back as two fingers suddenly invaded his member was already leaking with pre-cum as the fingers penetrated him deeper ,rubbing against his his RED counterpart decided that he was prepared enough , he took his fingers out and slid down his pants revealing his big struck the Blu when he saw his counterparts bigger cock, he suddenly doubts that it will even fit."Whats the matter blu, why so nervous?""I-I'm still a virgin , what if I mess up?!".He started to cry a bit as he imagined the worst older scout takes him in his lap and hugs him "it'll be okay".He flips the younger on his back again "don't worry I'll be gentle."His blu counterpart shed some tears as the red pressed his member in his hole, slow and he was completely in, he groaned , his counterpart is so younger scout moaned in pain as the Red thrusted slowly into him but it turned into pleasure when he hit a spot which made stars dance in front of his began panting like a horny dog as the thrusts were getting harder and body jerked up as his orgasm washed over him and his cock released spurts of cum which landed on his on the other hand buried his member deep inside of the blu and released his sperm into his blu was exhausted after his orgasm and his eyelids felt he fell asleep the older scout put him in his room and kissed him on his forehead "you're so cute blu, I love so much" he whispered before he left.


	3. Sniper x Scout

The Bostonian was bored, his team mates were busy doing their stuff.  
The Reds didn't show any signs of working either.  
It was obviously too hot to do anything and his blue shirt was stuck to his chest like an second layer or skin since he sweat so much.  
The hot desert sun burned on the boys face, making him incapable to move, the heat was too much for the young man.  
As this wasn't enough , his boyfriend Sniper took the heat as an excuse to crash in the Bostonian's room.  
"Hello love" he said before hugging him from behind.  
Blu smiled before giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Nice to see you babe~" the young Bostonian answered.  
Sniper chuckled "aren't you warm, why are wearing a T-shirt?".  
The Scout blushed as sniper  
put his hand under his shirt and touched his chest.  
Sniper suddenly rubs the boys nipples, making him moan.  
"S-snipes don't touch me there" the blu whined but the Australian grinned "do you want me to touch you somewhere else?~".  
The older man moved his hands in the younger mans pants who jerked back at the touch.  
He pulls up the Scouts blue shirt and moves his tongue over the younger's nipples and sucks them gently while finger fucking him at the same time.  
"Ah hah sniper don't.. "  
"Don't worry mate I will make you feel amazing ".  
The blu didn't realised that sniper already made a next step and stretched his entrance enough.  
He felt something push in his backside as sniper continued sucking and biting on his nipples gently.  
Blu moaned in pain but it turned into pleasure as sniper continued hitting his sweet spot while his erect nipples were still sucked which sent electricity through his body.  
Since the Australian didn't want him to come too early, he put a cock ring on his dick .  
"Sniper please let me cum"  
"Beg for it, slut " he smirked as his younger lover whined in over stimulation.  
"Oh God snipes please, please let me cum. Fill me up I want to feel your cum sliding down my legs. Please just do it" the boy begged as his boyfriend rammed harder inside of him.  
The Sniper smirked and removed the cock ring making him cum immediately.  
He fucked him through his orgasm, the younger mans body jerked forward with every spurt.  
The Scout lies panting on the ground enjoying the aftershocks of his orgasm.  
Sniper picks him up and lies him in his bed.  
He smiles before kissing him on the forehead and pulls the blanket over the exhausted boy.


	4. Spy x Scout

Scout sat on his blue bed, his room is filled with baseball stuff which is not really unusual for him.  
His ma was far out of reach so food won't be a thing right now.  
With a grumpy face he walks in the kitchen but didn't notice the red spy sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
" Good morning young man. I didn't take you for such an grumpy morning person."  
"Ugh dad that doesn't help me with my bad mood."  
Spy only smiled and continued reading his newspaper.  
"Dad help me! I hate being in a bad mood it makes me seem like an asshole." the boy almost whined.  
"Doesn't change anything" the Frenchman smirked "you are an asshole anyway".  
The blus face changed to an rather angry one but the only thing that came out was a rather  
whispered "fuck you..".  
But since the Frenchman wasn''t deaf he heard it anyway.  
Suddenly the blu scout was pulled over the Frenchman's knees and his pants were pulled down.  
The Spy brought his hand to the Bostonians ass " ouch was what that for?! " the blu whined.  
The Frenchman only smirked and continued spanking his son.  
"D-daddy stop!" The younger man cried out "dad please".  
It took some time that the Frenchman realized that it wasn't pained moans.  
Scouts erection hung thick between his legs.  
His cheeks burned up as he realised that spy was looking at his private parts "N-no daddy don't look" he began to whine.  
A wet finger prodded against his hole, easing it's way inside of the boy.  
"No dad! Please stop, it feels weird!"  
The Frenchman couldn't control himself and licked the younger mans hole.  
He pushed his wet tongue inside the entrance making it's insides wet with salvia.  
"Ah ngh fuck dad"  
Spy grinned and took his wet muscle out and replaced it with his member.  
The desperate boy began riding the spy's cock without any hesitation "daddy~ more~".  
"Such a little slut, do you like daddy's cock? Does it feel good son?" the spy breathed in his ear.  
The Frenchman started hitting his sweet spot making him moan loudly.  
"Imagine your ma came home, how would she react if she sees her slutty son riding his big daddy's cock?  
The boy only whimpered "I-I'm going to cum."  
"Cum for daddy you little slut" he groaned as scouts insides were pulsing and tightening.  
The younger mans body jerked up and shuddered with every spurt of his cock.  
"Are you going to behave now?"  
"Y-yeah I'm going to behave.."  
"Good boy " the Frenchman smirked and leaves the exhausted boy alone.


	5. Heavy x Scout

Scout was in a bad mood nobody seemed to take him serious. He was really angry about their weird always made jokes about the Bostonian's ideas and started whispering whenever he is drove the youngest team member wild, he would like to know what their damn problem none the less he knew it would bring nothing if he acts like a girl on her saw his bad mood of course and wanted to see him laugh and smile like he always Bostonian was tightly hugged by the large Russian man, it felt warm and smaller an blushed deeply as he realized how soft it felt to lay on heavy's could fall asleep but he Would rather doesn't want to look like he's weak but it doesn't change that he is the other hand heavy blushed as the younger cuddled in his chest almost falling asleep with a satisfied no he shouldn't do this, scout was so pure and so innocent looking but he can't control himself as one of his huge hands moved to the younger's Scout began to moan and whimper as heavy rubbed him through his uniform moaning wasn't enough for the giant and he took the Bostonian's clothes smirked as the youngest team member was left with only his boxers and took a look at his small and rather thin blushed in embarrassment and looked up to the Russian with a rather scared opened his pants and pushed his erection in the smaller mans cried out as his mouth was stretched with the giant cock, he felt like he was going choke on the Russian showed no mercy and thrusted faster in his mouth, groaning from pleasure as scout gave him a blow pulled away, giving the Bostonian needed air before he released his cum on the younger males wasn't happening, at least scout team mate is raping him, he could cry but Heavy doesn't waste a second and rams into his entrance with force. It hurt , he could see blood but suddenly something inside him changed his negative feelings at the moment. Heavy rams harder against the younger's prostate making him moan loudly as he jerked back and came with several spurts of cum against his chest and his stomach. The Russian hugs him "I'm sorry , i couldn't control myself". Both of them fall asleep after their rendez-vous , both cuddling each other.


	6. Medic x Scout

After the battle against their enemies , the BLU team was really exhausted. They had a long lasting fight and that only for a stupid briefcase. The injured Scout thought about what could be in the briefcase as he walks to the medics lab. Medic who sat in his lab writing something about medicine saw the scout and walked to him as the younger man suddenly fainted. The Bostonian was caught by the German and brought to the Medic's lab. While the Scout was carried his vision started to blur and he was hearing things only by distance...

Later as he woke up again , he was in the Medicine room "Ah you're awake Herr Scout , du hast lange geschlafen". Scout was still weak but could speak at least "Doc , you know i can't speak German , what does that mean?". As he wanted to stand up , Medic pushed him back on the bed gently "Please consider staying in bed , the medicine didn't worked yet and you are still too weak to stand" Medic gave him another pain killer for his wounded leg. The younger man was confused "What happened anyway?" Medic gives him a glass of water "You fainted , young man. Probably you lost to much blood but nothing the medigun couldn't heal."

Scout looked around the room , at all that weird clinical objects that you find in every hospital but he he doesn't know what they do. Since there is no way he could stand up and look at them better , he accepted it and waited for the Medic to bring his medigun , he wanted to again. He didn't had to wait long as the older man comes in and heals him completely.

One day later , Scout went back to Medic and everyone else was in the common room. Spy was playing cards with Soldier , Engineer drew some plans to make his Sentry gun better , Heavy and Demoman were drinking beer, Pyro burned a toast completely black and Sniper played Dart. It was boring there , he couldn't even watch TV since Pyro burned it away. So he decided to go to Medic but his question was rather private. "Ah Herr Scout , What brings you here?". The Bostonian was rather nervous now "I-i have a question doc , do you think i'm gay? The last time i was here i felt weird when i was around you." Scout blushed at his dumb question but Medic answered "Maybe you're in love". Medic smirked "How about i take a look at you and make my own picture from your situation..". Scout jerked back a bit but Medic had him strongly in his grip. The Bostonian moaned as he felt the older mans hand rubbing his erection slowly "What are you doing doc?". Medic smirked creepily "I'm doing an Examination , just lay back and relax". The German took the younger man's clothes off and started kissing him as one finger prodded against the Bostonian's moaned in the kiss as his hole was invaded and a second finger pushed into him. The older man stretched him carefully , not wanting to hurt his little catch as he had another idea. He took his fingers out and licked the Bostonian's hole slowly , earning a pleasured moan. Scout began to whimper as Medic thrusted his tongue inside of his hole , his whole body was shivering. "How does it feel , Schatz?" Medic whispered in the Bostonians ear. He moaned as Medic thrusted something inside of him, it was a vibrator "answer me " the doctor demanded "I-it feels good ah ngh". The German smirked as he the younger man moaned louder. The older man turns on the vibration and the Bostonian threw his head back in pleasure.  
"Oh God doc I-I can't, I'm going to cum " scout groaned.  
Medic stroked his member as the younger mans body twitched and rode out his orgasm.  
He lied panting on the examination table, enjoying the aftershock of his orgasm. "The diagnosis is: you are gay but that's okay because your mine now~" Medic smiled and hugged his new lover.


	7. Engineer x Scout

Engineer was annoyed, for the last weeks Scout decided to crash in his workshop. Not that Scout is annoying with his presence, he is a rather clumsy person. When Scout broke his wrench because he tripped the Texan decided to ignore it. Just as the older man was building peacefully, something had to happen Bostonian fell and ruined his prototype buildings. The Engineer who was furious because all his process was lost, pulled the young Bostonian over his knees. Scout trembled as Engineer took of the younger mans pants "E-Engie what are you doing?..". He yelped as the Texan brought his hand to his cheeks "Can't you just go anywhere without ruining something?!" the Scout cried out as the Texan continued spanking him "I-i'm sorry" he sobs "Please stop". But Engineer knew how to treat little bratty boys , he had some hard times with his sons too. He showed no mercy for the poor Bostonian as he spanked him more , the younger mans cheeks were already spanked raw and red. The Engineer took away his hand and the Scout was sobbing from the hard spanking "I-i'm so sorry dude , j-just don't do this anymore it hurts". That wasn't all , the Texan saw that the Bostonian had a bulge in his pants , he smirked he had an good idea. As Scout calmed himself down Engineer came back with a syringe , filled with weird green acid "oh no he isn't go-" he thought to himself as he felt the needle go through his skin and injected him with the acid "Now we are just gonna wait , you will feel different soon" the Texan smirked. Scout's body grew more and more hot and needy as he realized that Engineer injected him aphrodisiacs. The Bostonian's member was already leaking pre-cum "F-fuck what did ya do with me" he whined but he was suddenly tied to a went to the door "The engine will lead through every step , i will be back soon" and he left. Scout was nervous , he was tied on a weird machine and he was really horny. A rather huge dildo moved to his hole and pushed inside of him. His body trembled as he felt the sex toy move inside of him , stretching him to his limit. It began to thrust harder and faster and rammed against the Bostonian's prostate soon. As Scout couldn't take the thrusts against his sensitive area anymore ,his muscles tightened around the toy and his member shoot white ribbons of cum on his belly and his chest. The Texan came back and removed the binds "i hope you learned your lesson boy. Now leave my workshop i need to work".Exhausted and dirty he went to his room.


	8. Soldier x Scout

But Miss P , i don't think it's a good idea to let Soldier lead the team while your away. I bet hes going to be way to risky on our missions!" Scout complained as Miss Pauling wanted to leave the room "I'm sure you will survive it , don't be such a baby". Scout pouted he was annoyed , Soldier always got the attention especially if someone has to lead the team. Even Demoman would be a better leader than Soldier but since it is already decided , he can't do anything against that. The older American saw that the Bostonian was pouting as he realized that himself was the reason. That of course made him angry since Scout always was a disrespectful asshole and always acted like that. But the older man never found a way to fix this so he took his chance and grabbed the younger male by his shirt and pulled him outside on the battlefield "I'm sick of your behavior maggot! i will train you how to be respectful and how to kill someone in the right way as a punishment!Understand that?". Scout nodded ,a bit scared, as Soldier yelled in his face. The older male suddenly grabbed the RED Scout by the shirt and threw him on the ground "Kill him." came the demand. The BLU Scout looked at Soldier with wide and scared eyes "B-but we are not even in battle, Miss Pauling will be mad if she gets wind of that!".The American soldier pushed the younger male at his shirt again and pushed him against the wall , holding down the RED Scout with his feet too "I said: kill him you maggot!". The BLU Scout had slight tears in his eyes as he took his bat and moved to his RED Counterpart "I'm sorry , dude.." he whispers audible for the RED before he hits him with his bat , which causes the blood to splatter around as he beats his counterpart to dead. He breaks down crying , this is already torture for his mind. It hurt for him too his heart is arching in his chest."good job, private, at least you can kill correctly! Now we are gonna fix your behavior". The Soldier was smirking, the plans we're already clear in his head. It was exciting, that awkward silence between the two Americans , made Scout blush as Soldier moved closer to his face and pushed him on his knees. "I with teach you how to take it like a Man." He smirked and opened the younger males mouth with his hands before he pushes his hard rock member on the Bostonian's Scout choked a bit on the older mans length but he had no mercy and moves his hips to fuck the Scout's the Soldier pulled out and sprayed his cum on the younger's face, he coughed to get his much needed air."Did you learn your lesson?" Soldier asked with a smirk "Y-yes i learned my lesson i'm so sorry". The Bostonian began to cry but Soldier put his hand on his shoulders "Because you have been a good boy , i will make you feel good".

A bit later

Scout was moaning as Soldier rammed into his hole , stretching it around the huge member. "Ah hah fuck Soldier I-it feels so good" he moaned as the older American hit his prostate several times "Har-harder!". The younger male is pressed tightly against the wall while the older man fucks him with no mercy. Soldier puts his hands over the Bostonian's mouth as he began to scream in pleasure, nobody should hear how unprofessional he acts."F-fuck Solly i'm going to cum." With that words he begins to ram harder inside of him "come for me slut" he whispers in a husky tone as he slaps the Scout's ass. The younger's body twitches and trembles as his orgasm washed over him and with every spurt his body makes an move fucks him through his orgasm till both are satisfied. The release slides down to Scout's legs making the inner thighs wet and sticky with American brings the younger male in his room and he puts his uniform back on to leave.


End file.
